


Supplemental Papyri

by HybrisAnaideia



Series: Collection of Papyri [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Media Images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybrisAnaideia/pseuds/HybrisAnaideia
Summary: Reference images, research, character lists, etc for the fic Hiraeth. Credits and links included.
Series: Collection of Papyri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Character List

List of Introduced Characters

* * *

The Royal Family

**King Akhenamkhanen** : Current King of Kemet, brother to Akhenaden, widower of Berenib, father to Atem and Nebthet, and wielder of the Pendant.

 **Great Royal Wife Berenib** : Deceased. Wife to King Akhenamkhanen, Great Royal Wife of Kemet, and mother to Atem and Nebthet. Died in childbirth.

 **High Priest** **Akhenaden:** Current Vizier of Kemet, High Priest of the cult of Osiris, brother to King Akhenamkhanen, ???, ???, uncle to Atem and Nebthet, and wielder of the Eye.

 **Crown Prince Atem:** Current Crown Prince of Kemet, son of King Akhenamkhanen, nephew of Akhenaden, twin and betrothed of Nebthet.

 **Crown Princess Nebthet** : Formerly [__]. Current Crown Princess of Kemet, daughter of King Akhenamkhanen, niece of Akhenaden, twin and betrothed of Atem.

The Sacred Court

Wielders of the Necklace

**High Priestess Isis the Elder** : Mother to Isis the Younger, high-ranking priestess of the cult of Isis.

 **Isis the Younger** : Daughter of Isis the Elder, and her future successor. 

Wielders of the Scales

**High Priest Sabni** : High ranking priest of the cult of Heryshaf.

 **Kalim** : Future successor of Sabni.

Wielders of the Key

**High Priest Siamun:** High-ranking priest of the cult of Heka.

 **Shada** : Future successor of Siamun. Unfortunately has already gone completely bald, despite his young age.

Wielders of the Ring

**High Priest Raherka:** High-ranking priest of the cult of Thoth

 **Mahad** : Future successor to Raherka, a mage of considerable talent and power. He is also a distant cousin of Atem and Nebthet, on the maternal side.

Wielders of the Rod

**High Priest Userhet:** High Priest of the declining cult of Gengen Wer, and noted to have an unforgiving temperament. 

**Seth:**???, ???, ???, A commoner with recent foreign blood and future successor to Userhet.

Wielder of the Eye

**High Priest Akhenaden:** High Priest of the cult of Osiris, Vizier of Kemet. Currently has no potential successor.

Nebthet's Powerbase

**Hui:** Priestess of Hathor, Hui was originally Nebthet's wet-nurse and caretaker while in quarantine. Currently she is now in charge of Nebthet's household.

 **Kaaper** : A well respected and feared scribe, Kaaper is an old man with a foul temperament and harsh tongue. Originally Nebthet's tutor in completing her literacy in hieroglyphs and hieratic, he is now in charge of Nebthet's various scribes and creating her schedule.

 **Harsiese:** A priest of the cult of Heka, and a sorcerer. Initially Nebthet's tutor in magic, but now is in charge her magical affairs, protections, and serves to connect Nebthet to the insular network of sorcerers.

 **Behenu** : A scribe initially from the Judiciary, but has since joined Nebthet's retinue. She is in charge of Nebthet's communications. She is described to be a stunningly beautiful woman, but unfortunately always looks to be smirking.

 **Zamonth** : The magician assigned as the primary teacher to Seth and Nebthet after the collective class was partitioned. He has hair as green as leaves, which is straight until it has a sharp, unnatural corkscrew curl for the last "fingerlength" of the hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to avoid reusing names when possible, because as someone who's dealt with European history and authors like GRRM... I absolutely *hate* having so many Henry-s, Louis-es, etc running around and making keeping everything straight a headache. It's bad enough when I have situations like: Isis the Goddess, Isis the Older, and Isis the Younger all existing at once.


	2. Clothing

So, trying to find modern day reconstructions or merely art for ancient Egyptian fashion is pretty frustrating. The vast majority of my search gives me two results: a) shitty Halloween costumes or b) Sexy TM Egyptian art/costumes. While I have found an artist who's made some excellent pictures and a site that actually goes into how things would be worn/draped... They're pretty New Kingdom in style, or in just how much color is being used. Dyes can be pretty expensive, and generally the white linen look was the default. Now with that, let me talk some.

First up, is that clothing was optional for Ancient Egypt. It tended to either be reserved for special festivals or celebrations, or was a status symbol. And even when it _was_ worn, they didn't have have body shyness: women can and did wear elaborate clothes while having their breasts on display or covered by sheer, see-through linen. Despite having sheep, wool was extremely unpopular for clothing. Animal fibers were seen as taboo, and only the wealthy upper-class might wear them during the winter months. The material used by Egypt was something that suited the hot climate: linen, made from the flax plant. 

The all purpose kilt that anyone could wear was the **shendyt**. It would be folded and pleated to create a more fitting and pleasing shape, but the more pleats and the sharper the pleats were served as an indication of how wealthy you were. Generally the default shendyt would cover the thighs, but the wealthy in later periods would have variations that fell slightly below the knee or shendyts that fell to the ankle. Along with the shendyt, the wealthy would wear very colorful and decorated **apron-girdles**. Usually it's only depicted for men, but it's possible that women might have worn it. If there's an actual Egyptian term for the piece of clothing, I've yet to come across it so I'm sticking with the term "apron-girdle." Apron-girdles might be made of painted leather, wool embroidered linen, or linen with metal mounting. 

For women, there was a specific item of item clothing unique to them. The **kalasiris,** which was a simple, tight (as tight as linen draped cloth could be), sheath dress that's upper edge could be worn above or below the breasts. The length of the kalasiris denoted wealth, with the longer the hemline the wealthier you were. However, it was common for it to stop just above the ankles for several centuries. Over the kalasiris, women could wear shawls, capes, or robes.

If you'd like to read more in depth about the various (later periods) styles of clothing, I recommend this site: <https://world4.eu/ancient-egyptian-costumes/> . It's quite thorough and with good visual references. As for art, the artist **Tadarida** has excellent representations of various styles of kalasiris. Additionally two of the dresses have a shawl or robe: <https://www.deviantart.com/tadarida/art/Egypt-1-289120711> , <https://www.deviantart.com/tadarida/art/Egypt-2-289120952> .


End file.
